¿Correspondidos o No? 5
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Termino el primer dia de clases de Alisa. Fue accidentado y entretenido a la vez, con Lili apoyandola en todo como una verdadera amiga. Solo un mensaje de texto bastaba para que Lars fuera por su amada y se reencuentren otra vez.


¿Correspondidos o No?

Disclaimer: Si ustedes estan interesados en leer mi historia, sientan la libertad de hacerlo y comentar lo que piensen para que, en un proximo fic, pueda hacerlo mejor y compartirlo con los demas. Sin embargo, los personajes que aparecen no son mios a quienes les hago una copia con los mismos, ellos forman parte de un videojuego popular, inventados por la mente maestra de un conocido creador japones y a mi parecer, los elegi porque son mis favoritos por razones personas que no entrare a detallar. Agradezco su comprension y espero que este capi, asi como los anteriores y los que vienen mas adelante sea de su completo agrado. Gracias.

**Capitulo Cinco: Alisa y Lars... juntos otra vez.**

Terminaron las clases por hoy y fueron muy entretenidas para ser mi primera vez; es de noche y tenia un dilema pendiente que resolver. Previamente, Lili me dejo una pregunta que me desconcerto y no la supe responder a pesar de que me salvara la campana que daba inicio a la ultima tanda antes de la salida. Esa pregunta era, mas o menos, asi: _"Amas a Lars con todo tu corazon y con toda tu alma, pero... ¿no puedes vivir sin el en ningun instante?"._ Dicha pregunta la contestaria ya a como de lugar. Antes de eso, tuve que usar, por primera vez, el celular, que el me lo regalo para mantenerme conectada con el sin importar que estemos separados, para mandarle un mensaje indicando que me venga a recoger para que me lleve a un hotel. Sin embargo, Lili me detuvo en el preciso instante que enviaria el mensaje.

"Alisa, te estve buscando por todas partes y, al fin, te encontre. ¿Qué tal te parecio tu primer dia de clases?".

"Nada mal. Claro que me falta adaptarme mas a eso, pero me acostumbrare, lo mismo que mi amado Lars se ira acotumbrando a estar sin mi". Conteste, mientras fingia sonreir.

"Al grano, ¿pensaste mucho lo que dirias tras la pregunta que te hice antes de clases?". Pregunto Lili y yo estaba absolutamente lista para responderla.

"Si, me costo mucho pensarlo durante las clases y llegue a una conclusion: No... no soy feliz sin Lars porque el fue la primera persona que estuvo conmigo hasta en mis momentos mas duros por el que pase. Te dije que me enamore de el por todo lo que mencione previamente y se que mantenernos separados nos hace aun mas dificil, pero no imposible".

"Me encantan las historias de amor, las mismas que dan en mi pais por tv y que lo denominamos como telenovelas. Sin embargo, la historia del romance que tienes con Lars es mas romantica que las demas porque tiene para mas capitulos si permaneces con el, pero nunca permitas que lleguen a un triste final". Bromeo Lili, mientras reiamos sin parar; luego, ella, al ver mi moderno celular, me pregunto:

"¿Y ese hermoso celular, quien te lo regalo?".

"El mismo Lars, eso fue antes de separarnos. Me dijo que este celular nos mantendria en contacto si sucede alguna emergencia por el estilo o si alguien me maltrata en la escuela". Respondi.

"¿Que es lo primero que haras con eso?". Pregunto Lili curiosa y sin envidiarme.

"Mandarle un mensaje de texto para que me recoja". Asevere sonriendo porque puede que me reencuentre con Lars de nuevo.

"Deja que lo haga por ti porque tengo mas experiencia en esto y no se como manejaras el celular. No quisiera que lo malogres, si lo haces, tu amado no comprara mas celulares para ti". Dijo Lili, aconsejandome sobre el uso del celular para que no lo malogre. Lili me contaba que cosas irian en el mensaje y yo la ayudaba, esas palabras serian mas que suficientes para que Lars lo sepa y vaya por mi.

"Bueno, creo que esas serian mas que suficientes. Espero que Lars se entere y vaya por ti.. Para que no te quedes sola, me quedare contigo, no sin antes decirle a mis padres que me demorare un poco". Lili sugeria a medida que se preocupaba por mi bienestar porque a ella no le gustaria que yo me fuera sola y que, al final, no me toparia en ningun instante con Lars.

Por otro lado, el vio el mensaje que le mande y no dudo ni un solo instante en ir por mi a la escuela. Todos salieron del colegio y nosotras nos quedamos en un rincon cerca del centro de estudios para que dejemos pasar a los profesores que salian. De repente, aparecio un carro que se estaciono frente a nosotras; un hombre salio de alli y decia:

"Vi el mensaje que enviaste, Alisa, asi que fui para recogerte".

"¡Lars! ¡Cuanta falta me hacias, mi amor!". Fui hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrace mas que nunca porque, despues de varias horas, el destino nos vuelve a encontrar de nuevo.

"Alisa me hablo mucho de ti. Soy Lili Rochefort, su amiga".

"Claro que te recuerdo, Lili. Hace seis años que no te veia desde que me regalaste el carro y cambiaste mucho. Ojala tuviera tiempo para conversar, pero Alisa y yo tenemos que irnos porque ella se siente cansada. Cuidate mucho". Dijo Lars para despedirnos de Lili, despues. Estaba demasiado feliz por reencontrarme con el, pero mis lagrimas fueron en vano porque solo nos separamos varias horas.

"¿Lloraste cuando nos volvimos a vernos otra vez, querida?". Pregunto Lars sonriendo mirandome atentamente.

"Si, queria ver un momento para salir de la escuela para estar contigo. Me sentia sola ante un monton de raros y sin nadie con quien hablar; felizmente, Lili se solidarizo conmigo y se convirtio en mi amiga. Lars, prometo que, a partir de ahora, nunca mas llorare cuando te vayas porque nos separamos por unas horas y nos reencontramos despues, como ahora". Lo dije porque queria demostrarle que no seguire siendo la chica debil que fui desde que cada uno se iba por un camino diferente. El seguia mirandome y despues, me dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar:

"Alisa, es bueno que lo pienses. Asi, todos tus compañeros del colegio no se burlaran de ti y te veran desde otra perspectiva. Querida, quiero decirte algo que, en un inicio, lo queria hacer cuando nos vimos de nuevo; se que no lo entenderas, pero desearia que lo comprendas: quiero ser tuya y no compartirte con nadie, quiero entregarme a ti y hacer el amor. ¿Estas lista para tu primera vez?".


End file.
